


Watched

by Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling
Summary: Winnetou and Charlie get caught in the act by a friendly voyeur.





	Watched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/gifts), [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209/gifts), [esteven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteven/gifts).



"Sharlih", whispers Winnetou, leaning down over Sharlih till their bodies touch, Charlie's core rubbing wetness onto his lover's belly. They are in the open prairie, one last night in their own little camp before visiting a friendly tribe, and Winnetou has taken his sweet time teasing and preparing Sharlih, before taking him in one smooth powerful stroke, on his back like a woman.  
"There's someone watching us, not an enemy. Behind your head, slighly to my right."  
And Sharlih cranes his head back looking throught the darkness at a the person crouched there, a slender, petite young man, Native judging by his hair and clothes, very interested judging by the look of transgressive awe on his face and the way he is - oh. Sharlih has never seen a stranger do that, never imagined a stranger doing it because of him, and the idea is... weirdly flattering, despite its strangeness. Arousing, even. He makes a helpless sort of sound, trying at once to thrust back on Winnetou's cock, rub against him, and arch into his hands.  
"Sharlih", whispers Winnetou again, and Karl considers it a testament to his almost inhuman self-control that he is still able to speak coherently.  
"Show him. Show him how much I please you, how pretty you are when you come." And that's - the final straw, the final drop of arousal that sends his pleasure rushing through him like a wave as he screams incoherent German into the darkness around, staring fixedly into the coal-black eyes of their watcher.  
+++  
"He liked that, Sharlih," Winnetou whispers in his ear when they are both done. "Spilled right after you did."  
Charlie blushes bright red.


End file.
